The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Bicycles and skateboards are becoming increasingly popular because they positively impact the environment by reducing gas emissions while providing a cheap, versatile mode of transportation. In the United States alone, upwards of 5.8 million people under the age of 18 reported regular use of skateboards, with even more relying on bicycles, scooters and other types of wheeled conveyances for their daily activities. When factoring in the different populations across the globe, the dependence on these devices for transportation becomes evident, even among different age groups.
With this increasing dependence, injury rates have skyrocketed. Although many injuries are not life threatening, injuries to the head may lead to loss of motor functions, behavioral issues, and in severe cases, death. As the medical understanding of the potential long lasting and sometimes permanent effects of head trauma can have on affected individuals has increased, there has been an appreciation of the fact that protective headgear can reduce such trauma significantly in many cases.
Unfortunately, there remains a large population of adolescents who refuse to wear protective headgear, choosing instead to wear non-protective hats, such as a snapback hat, for example. When directly questioned, many polled individuals say that they would wear helmets if they were made to be more comfortable and aesthetically pleasing, so as to resemble a snapback hat.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a protective hat insert that can be used with any type of hat, in order to impart the safety benefits of a helmet with the comfort and aesthetics of a hat.